


Mission: Seduce The Guys

by Jackel02Z



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Jealous Conrart Weller, Jealous Shibuya Yuuri, Jealousy, Plan, Wolfram Has 3 Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackel02Z/pseuds/Jackel02Z
Summary: Wolfram von Bielfeld had enough. He has been loving Shibuya Yuuri for 7 years and still, he didn't turn towards him. Lucky for him, he found the same kind that could relate to him. Shibuya Shouri has loved Conrart Weller ever since he laid his eyes on him. He tried everything but he couldn't get him to love him, and that's when he met his soon-to-be best buddy. Together, they plan to seduce their loved ones.orWolfram and Shouri cook up a spicy recipe with all kinds of emotions ( Love, Lust, Jealousy...) to conquer their loved one's heart.
Relationships: Shibuya Shouri/Conrart Weller, Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Kudos: 9





	1. Meeting Of The Future Best Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The creatures that I list are purely from the other anime or my fantasy. Please forgive me if you find it offensive. Some of the creatures are from Kyou Kara Maoh itself like Bearbees, Dragons, etc. Also, the activities may be referred from Harry Potter or other Anime, Novels, or Shows. The pictures, too, that will be given or shown for reference are not mine. They are taken from google or Chrome.

Wolfram was tired. Tired of loving. Tired of pretending to be okay. He loved Yuuri to the moon and back. He loved him so much that he could sacrifice his whole being for him. But unfortunately, that idiot—who had grown so handsome and tall— has yet to realize his feelings. Speaking of realizing feelings, his big brother, Conrart Weller, despite being a person with high intelligence, is dense as a stone. That another idiot has to give attention to his feelings for Shouri. Wolfram isn't an idiot as he portrayed himself to be. He has many qualities that could leave any demon in the dust. And a secret —very powerful— that could only bend by his command. His maryoku is stronger than the Moah himself. Demons make a pact with only one element but for Wolfram 3 elements have chosen him. Though he doesn't use it that much, the whole castle knows his power excluding Yuuri.

The first one is Fire.

Users can create, shape, and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire.

Creation and Destruction

Creation Magic is the power to utilize magic to create anything.

While Destruction Magic was the opposite. The power to utilize magic to cause destruction.

Currently, Wolfram was resting in the library with the excuse of books until he heard the door creaking. He turned his head to look at the intruder, who turned out to be the Moah's big brother, Shibuya Shouri. He gently strides forward to where Wolfram was and took a seat beside him. Minutes passed, Shouri broke the silence.

"Love is hard, isn't it?" Wolfram glanced at the spectacled male. "Indeed."

Before the silence once again dawns upon them, Wolfram led Shouri into a conversation. It started as formal about here and there's about the earth until they dived into the pool of their curiosities. Questions and replies were spoken. They slowly swam near their personal space. Feelings, opinions, beliefs. None of them were left out. They found so much in common. In the end, a question was fleeting in their head.

'Why didn't I do this before?'


	2. Chemistry Of The Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfram and Shouri became great friends. They told each other all about themselves, with the biggest secret-The magic of Wolfram- to the smallest detail- Wolfram and Shouri both like to cook. What will happen next?
> 
> Read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like my story. I have noticed little to no amount of Jealous Yuuri or Conrart/Shouri so I decided to write one of my own.
> 
> Warning: The creatures that I list are purely from the other anime or my fantasy. Please forgive me if you find it offensive. Some of the creatures are from Kyou Kara Maoh itself like Bearbees, Dragons, etc. Also, the activities may be referred from Harry Potter or other Anime, Novels, or Shows. The pictures, too, that will be given or shown for reference are not mine. They are taken from google or Chrome.

The day ended in laughter. The small funny moments of their life made them contented. Shouri was the first one to notice the time. He looked at Wolfram with his mellow eyes and pursed his lips. "It's night Wolf," He started with his new nickname for the other boy, "we have to go to sleep." Wolfram did not want to. He wanted to talk to Shouri a little more. Well, you can't blame him. The raven was witty and humorous. He was a true gentleman with his manners and etiquette. Wolfram was tired of Yuuri's brash self—even though he was so kind, so brilliant— he craved a good conversation. 

Shouri was no good than Wolfram. Quite a time has passed and he already looked at Wolfram as a little brother. He was adorable and had a huge heart within his hard shell, protecting his vulnerable feelings. He acted coquettishly—he is sure, no he knows, that he has never shown this side to anyone, not even his family— but never stepped his bounds, and damn, if he wasn't in love with a certain blockhead, he would've pounced on this alluring beauty. The way his hair glistened,—even in the night— the way his emerald eyes—that would shame a gem —twinkle when he found something interesting, and god damn, his plump and moist rosy lips moved when he talked. It was like he was trying to seduce a person. This whole being was like a forbidden fruit. It keeps tempting you to take a bite and when you did, you get addicted. A seductive yet innocent creature, you can't help but go to a state of sensual intoxication. 

( Author: If I didn't know the plot, I would've felt that you have fallen in love with him. )

Wolfram pouted his roseate lips and acted cutely by hugging his waist. "But I want to talk a little more, please Sho." Using that nickname with his sweet voice was cheating. Shouri silently groaned facing his face sidewards, he knew if he took a look, he will melt. His voice was stern when he spoke. "No, Wolf." Wolfram's face wilted like an abandoned puppy. Shourix—like the gentleman he is— handled the situation very well. "But I'm staying the few days, don't you know?"

Wolfram was ecstatic. "Really?! How many days are you going to stay?!" He excitedly asked, hoping for longer days. "I was thinking about a week, but since I've found such an adorable and smart friend, I will extend it for 5 weeks." Shouri smiled. Wolf hugged the man in front in excitement. He could already think of the things they could do together.

Shouri laughed as if the cherry blossoms bloomed in winter. Wolfram finally let go and headed towards his bedroom,-Yuuri's bedroom- not before giving a kiss to Shouri's face laughing when it turned cherry red. So with an exotic smile on his red lips, Wolfram went to his room in a good mood


	3. Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfram and Shouri finally plan to seduce their guys aka Yuuri and Conrart! Read to find out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The creatures that I list are purely from the other anime or my fantasy. Please forgive me if you find it offensive. Some of the creatures are from Kyou Kara Maoh itself like Bearbees, Dragons, etc. Also, the activities may be referred from Harry Potter or other Anime, Novels, or Shows. The pictures, too, that will be given or shown for reference are not mine. They are taken from google or Chrome.

It was morning and the almost extinct Bearbees were buzzing near the windows of the royal Maoh palace to wake up the people staying in the place. Wolfram was the first to open his eyes between the two of the people occupying the bedroom,—Yuuri and Wolfram— as he was a morning person. There was a thing Wolfram does every morning that is to stare at his betrothed for a few minutes. He laid on his bed, his elbows supporting his head, and stared at Yuuri in a lovesick way. He traced his features with his warm hand, from his forehead to his chin, he couldn't find a fault in them. He gently placed his lips on the other's forehead, lovingly kissing him. He gently removed them and started staring again. "You are so near yet so far."

Then he remembered his meeting with his new friend. His eyes lit up and rushed to his closet to dress up. He wore his same boring clothes that his older brother, Gwendal, requested to wear every day for military purposes which he still didn't understand. He sighs and gracefully makes his way to the library. There he sees Shouri fiddling with a book and goes behind him and gently hugs his back. "Guess who?"

"Hmm, Wolf." Just then, Shouri captures the other's waist and drags him down to the sofa with him. Wolfram squeaked in the process. Instantly covers his mouth when he felt he let his friend hear such an embarrassing sound. Shouri gently parts the hands that were covering such a beautiful sound. "Don't cover this alluring voice." He says in a deep voice that made Wolfram blush. Then he proceeded to sigh, making the older confused and worried. "How I wish it was Yuuri saying and doing these things with me."

Shouri wistfully looks at Wolfram. "How I wish Conrart was doing this to me." They both sighed in unison then broke into cute giggles that were cute enough to melt the coldest heart. Don't underestimate the cuteness of the two best friends. Shouri was usually a gentleman who looked like he would prefer girls was gay, he wanted someone to care and treasure him. The same was with Wolfram, though he was a little feminine, if you see his fighting and charms, you would instantly fall in love with him. Beneath that blue suit was a slender muscled boy that would make you beg on your knees but he wanted someone who could make him happy and care for him. Both were searching for someone who would love them for who they are. And they indeed found them, like a moth attracted to flame, they chased them but the two dense rocks didn't even realize that someone was loving them. One was foolishly believing the ethics of their birthplace that was loving a boy was unusual and the other was unseeing to other's love.

Just then, Shouri got a brilliant idea. He breathed in and out to calm down his excitement. Wolfram looked questionably at the older who looked like he was having a sugar rush. "Hey... Are you okay?" Shouri looked at Wolf. Wolfram could see wheels turning in his mind. "I have an awesome idea."

Wolfram raised a brow. "What is it?" Shouri grinned like an idiot. "Why don't we plan to seduce our loved one?" Wolfram looked at him dubiously. "You know that's what we've been doing for years, right?"

"Exactly!" Shouri raised his voice, startling Wolfram. "We've been sowing seeds of love for years. There has to be some growth. I'm sure we have a place in their hearts, as much little it is." Wolfram saw his point. "Now we just need to give it a little water and sunrise and wait-"

"For them to bloom!" Wolfram and Shouri shouted together then chuckled. "We are so dumb. Why didn't we think of this before?!"

"Now the plan is..." They started whispering to themselves. Chuckling and giggling creepily...uuh, I can never call them creepy, let's stick with cute.


End file.
